


Summer Heat

by Susiron



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susiron/pseuds/Susiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of summer and everything's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

During the heat of summer, Shion and Nezumi’s bed became a battlefield of twisted blankets, curled sheets, and abandoned clothes. Even in their underground home, the heat penetrated the stone walls like a baking oven until the air felt sticky and thick. Due to the war and deforestation that had ravaged their world, climate change now caused the summers to boil and gave powerful breath to the blizzards of winter. The temperature was somewhere over 100 degrees and Shion did not care to know how high the number had become.

Though midday, both Shion and Nezumi spent their time sprawled across the bed, void of energy. Nezumi held two books, one to read and another to fan himself with. Like Shion, he had abandoned his shirt somewhere on the floor ages ago. They both wore nothing but shorts, and even that felt like a bit much. Shion longed to take a cold shower, but the city was in such a severe state of drought that all water had become rationed.

“If we have hot soup for one more night, I’m going to go mad,” Nezumi suddenly mumbled.

“What do you think our chances of getting a block of ice or some chilled fruit are?” Shion said sarcastically.

Nezumi sighed. He relaxed both of his arms, dropping one book on his chest while he covered his face with the other. “About as good a chance of us fucking in this heat,” he said with a muffle through the pages. “You reek of sweat.”

“You really are no better,” Shion said.

Nezumi slowly pulled the book from his face, flashing Shion a smirk laced with venom. “Are you insinuating that I smell like anything less than a field of roses?” he asked.

Shion laughed tentatively. “Roses? More like socks.” He plucked a stray sock from the bed and tossed it at Nezumi.

Nezumi shut his book with a pronounced _thump_. “That’s it,” he said, placing it on the nightstand.

Shion quickly backed up, scurrying toward the wall their bed lay against. “I was just kidding!” he said with a nervous laugh, grabbing a pillow to defend himself.

Nezumi wrenched the pillow from Shion’s hands, smacking him on the head with it before tossing it aside. He grabbed Shion by the wrists, pinning him against the wall. “Do you want to retract your previous statement?” he asked with a silky tone.

Shion wore a dumb grin from ear to ear. “M-make me,” he said.

Without pause, Nezumi eagerly pressed their lips together. He briefly kept hold of Shion’s wrists, but relinquished his grip to trail his fingers downward. He lightly brushed Shion’s sides, grinning when it elicited a small gasp. He kissed his lover’s neck roughly, nibbling at the junction of his collarbone.

 Nezumi quickly moved to Shion’s exposed chest, blazing a sloppy line of kisses across his beautifully flushed skin. He gave extra attention to Shion’s nipples, swirling his tongue around each in turn. He flicked the sensitive flesh with his tongue, pleased when they began to harden and Shion let out a husky moan.

Sweat slicked Shion’s skin, but it did little to deter Nezumi from sweeping his lips down the boy’s belly, drinking in his scent. As much as Nezumi insisted Shion stank in the heat, he always found his scent enthralling, as if it were laced with hormones. He lightly skirted Shion’s navel, blowing cool air on his feverish skin. The action sent a pool of heat straight to Shion’s groin and he squirmed, groping for purchase. His hand found Nezumi’s hair and he wove his fingers into the dark locks.

Nezumi laughed, sliding his hands across Shion’s hips and down his slender thighs. “Don’t you dare mess up my hair,” he teased.

Shion rubbed his fingers gently through Nezumi’s hair until he found the tie of his ponytail. He carefully undid it, letting Nezumi’s long tresses fall free. “Your hair’s always a mess,” he half-heartedly mumbled, sweeping an errant lock behind Nezumi’s ear. Shion liked to joke around with Nezumi, but he sometimes felt meek about doing so. He loved Nezumi’s hair and a part of Shion didn’t want Nezumi to think his feelings otherwise, joke or not.

Nezumi didn’t respond, too busy with his ministrations, trying his best to drive Shion wild with well-placed kisses, licks, and strokes. He slowly massaged Shion’s inner thighs, approaching his shorts at an agonizing slow pace while he busied his mouth kissing Shion’s hips. By the time Nezumi grabbed his shorts, Shion was positively keening, wiggling his hips in search of some sort of friction to satisfy his hardening member.

Nezumi slowly slid the shorts down his narrow hips, watching as Shion’s swollen cock tented the fabric before popping up, freed from restraint. Shion moaned softly, covering his face with one arm while his other stroked Nezumi’s hair in an affectionate manner.

“I know it’s hot out, but this is ridiculous,” Nezumi said with a smirk, tapping Shion’s already engorged cock with his forefinger, spreading the fluids that gathered at its tip.

Shion hissed, both loving Nezumi’s touch and hating that more didn’t immediately follow. He bucked his hips, groaning with frustration. “Come on, Nezumi; it’s too hot out for this,” he complained.

Nezumi ran his thumb over the wet slit, cupping Shion’s balls and rolling them over his fingers with his other hand. “If you insist, Your Majesty,” he positively purred.

Amongst Nezumi’s many talents, giving blowjobs was one of them. Shion loved to hear the man sing, worshipped his cooking, and positively enjoyed the enthralled way he read from a book—but nothing quite compared to the pure bliss that fogged Shion’s mind when Nezumi’s head dipped between his legs, engulfing his aching flesh into his inviting mouth. Nezumi used his tongue expertly, dragging it across the pronounced vein as he pumped up and down, using one hand to caress the bottom of Shion’s shaft while his other danced across his thighs.  Every so often, he drew Shion’s entire length further into his mouth and swallowed hard. Shion cried out, thrown into pleasure so sudden and violent that it was all he could do to grip the bed sheets. His head swam with pleasure, his face flushed, breath ragged by the time Nezumi brought him to release.

He came across Nezumi’s lips, partially in his mouth. Nezumi gave his cock a final kiss, licking his lips before he released the softening flesh. He sat back up, though his hands stayed on Shion’s thighs. His face was covered in cum, his expression amused as he saw the startled look on Shion’s face.

He wiped Nezumi’s mouth with a corner of the bed sheet, apologizing with a kiss to his cheek. Nezumi immediately melted into the contact, softly exchanging a kiss on the cheek for a more passionate one on the lips. His lips were slightly swollen from previous actions, wet and invitingly rosy. He nudged Shion’s mouth with his tongue and Shion welcomed his advance, allowing Nezumi to explore his tongue.

“You really are a mess,” Shion mumbled against his teeth.

Nezumi gently nipped Shion’s lower lip, causing his lover to gasp. “Whose fault is that now?” he asked.

The heat was unbearable. Though they avoided the extremes outside, they did little to resist the intoxicating warmth that the other produced. They pressed against one another, lost in a throng of kisses and caresses. Shion quickly became erect once more, feeling the same of Nezumi when his knee brushed between his legs. His hands slid along Nezumi’s hips, playing with the hem of his shorts, teasing his backside with feather-light touches that elicited a needy moan. With as much slowness as Nezumi had done to him, Shion pulled down his shorts, breaking their kiss to hungrily watch the fabric slide down his ass.

He rejoined the kiss, lips touching Nezumi’s slowly, yet more sensually than before. Nezumi had one hand in Shion’s hair and another at his collar. He softly stroked the sensitive scar skin on Shion’s throat, rolling his hips forward when Shion’s hands ghosted between his legs. He found Nezumi’s hardened cock and grabbed it, pumping him in time to his thrusts, which continually became more erratic.

Resisting the urge to spill himself in Shion’s hand, Nezumi pulled away and rummaged through a nearby dresser drawer. He returned with a small bottle of lube.

They often switched sexual positions, both taking turns to top or bottom depending on the mood. Tonight, Shion wanted nothing more than for Nezumi to lavish him. He stayed on his back, pulled a pillow under his head, and spread his knees farther apart.

Nezumi put a generous amount of lube on his fingers, breathing on the liquid to warm it. He hoisted one of Shion’s legs over his shoulder, lifting his ass up enough to see his entrance. He slicked Shion’s penis with one hand, while he dragged his other from Shion’s perineum to his entrance, applying enough pressure to make Shion moan. He made slow circles around his hole, teasing the puckered flesh before dipping his finger in.

He carefully stretched Shion, massaging his entrance with first one finger, then two. Shion rocked his hips, eager for more friction. By the time Nezumi found his prostate, he practically melted into his touch, giving in blindly to the pleasure.

“I’m gonna put it in,” Nezumi warned Shion, since his eyes were closed. They had sex frequently at this point, but Nezumi was not beyond warning him before penetration. He always felt protective of Shion, terrified of hurting him. Though he knew Shion was strong in his own right, there was something fragile and innocent about the boy that made Nezumi feel like he had to keep him out of harm’s way. Perhaps these feelings weren’t so unrealistic, however. After all, Shion was nothing if not an airhead.

Nezumi lifted Shion’s other leg onto his opposite shoulder, positioning himself at his lover’s entrance. He gently pushed against the tight ring of muscles there, holding his breath as warmth engulfed him. Shion’s breath hitched audibly and he clenched his muscles, gripping Nezumi’s shoulders for purchase as his head swam. The tightness was almost painful, so much so that Nezumi hissed with a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

With measured thrusts, Nezumi sank further into Shion’s welcoming body. He placed one hand firmly on the bed for balance, stroking Shion’s cock with his other. Nezumi marveled at the blush across his lover’s cheeks, and the sultry way his eyelids drooped over vividly red eyes. Another moan escaped Shion and he parted his lips just barely, teeth catching on his lower lip. The sight was invigorating, drawing Nezumi closer until they joined in a breathy kiss, interrupted every so often by small gasps and moans.

Fully seated in Shion, Nezumi started to move in earnest. He began rolling his hips in a manner that made Shion close his eyes tight and grin against his lips. With Shion’s consent, he sped up the pace, grunting with appreciation as their bodies joined with a satisfying slap of flesh.

 He tucked his head against Shion’s chest, pumping his cock with each thrust. Shion bucked into his grip, nails scrabbling against Nezumi’s back in a frenzied fit of passion.  Nezumi pressed his thumb against the head of Shion’s cock and it was enough to send him spiraling over the edge. He cried out, lost to a powerful surge of pleasure that claimed all of his senses in a single, sweeping wave. Even as his orgasm ebbed, he lingered in its euphoria, sensitive skin stimulated by Nezumi’s continued thrusts.

Reaching his own orgasm, Nezumi let out a long, husky moan. He came inside his lover, wantonly thrusting his hips until the sensation died down, leaving him breathless and shivering with bliss.

He slowly pulled out and rolled to the side. He propped himself on one elbow, looking over Shion’s panting form with a bemused expression.

Sweat slicked their bodies, among other fluids. Shion was particularly messy, heaving chest glistening with the remnants of his orgasm.  Shion’s eyes followed Nezumi’s and he wiped the mess with his hands, groaning good-naturedly.

“Cleaning this off will be fun,” he said in a breathless tone. Shion hadn’t thought about the aftermath of sex on a hot day like this and, faced with the reality of it, he suddenly felt uncomfortably sticky.

“Don’t forget the water’s rationed,” Nezumi made sure to point out.

The look on Shion’s face went from mild annoyance to pure horror. He sat up and looked between his legs, eyes filled with worry as he saw the mess Nezumi had made of him. “Oh, how am I going to go to the market now,” he said despairingly.

Nezumi chuckled, drawing Shion’s annoyed glare. As Shion looked up, he began to laugh as well.

“Your hair really did get messed up,” he said when Nezumi looked confused, pointing to his head. He had the most outstanding bed hair Shion had ever seen, twisted into knots and rumpled like a mane.

Nezumi smirked. “Oh, but I have wigs, you forget,” he said.

Shion sighed deeply. “Just help me get cleaned up.” He sat up and walked toward the bathroom. They couldn’t use much water, but at least there were towels.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” Nezumi called from the bed.

Shion leaned out from behind a bookshelf, holding a towel. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Only a compliment that begins with ‘you smell like roses’ and ends with ‘I’m the sock’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor masturbation joke? Poor masturbation joke.
> 
> I don’t write fanfiction often, but when I do it’s porn.


End file.
